1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening mechanism, and more specifically to a mechanism for fastening a component to a structure or frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Fastening mechanisms are used for fastening a component, for example a steering transmission component of a motor vehicle, to a mounting such as an auxiliary frame or structure. The auxiliary frame may include upper and lower plates or shells with a spacer arranged between them. The mechanism may include first and second complementary fastening members. Sometimes a spring element, resilient element, or bushing is provided between the first fastening mechanism and the component, i.e. the steering transmission component. The spring or resilient element operates as a vibration damper to reduce vibrations that may be transmitted from the auxiliary frame to a steering wheel of the motor vehicle.
The first fastening member configured as a cylindrical clamping sleeve, having an internal thread, wherein the clamping sleeve bears against an upper face of the upper plate. The first fastening member encompassed by the associated spring element.
The second fastening member, complementary to the first fastening member, configured as a threaded member. The sleeve has a central opening, the central axis thereof being congruent to central axes of openings in the upper and lower plates. The second fastening member passed through the openings and threadably received in the cylindrical clamping sleeve. The second fastening member bearing against a lower surface of the lower clamping plate wherein when the first and second fastening members are joined they fasten the component to the auxiliary frame.